


Black, White, and Red All Over

by RinJak3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinJak3/pseuds/RinJak3





	1. Hero on the scene

Chapter 1 

You sat in class, tapping your foot boredly. In front of you, you listened absently to the conversation of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Alya Césaire, two of your classmates. From what you had gathered, Alya was trying to find a way to set their fellow classmate and popular model, Adrien Agreste, up on a date with Marinette. You smiled slightly as the dark blue haired girl shook her head. “A-Alya, you know I can’t! I would just about die of embarrassment!” You chuckled quietly as you tuned back into the class lesson, waiting for the end of school. 

You zoned back in as the bell rang, and hopped up, grabbing your backpack. You checked the front pouch to make sure your Kwami, Aesyth was still there. You slipped a strawberry into the pocket, closing it back up, then ran out to the front of the school. Leaning against the wall, watching the different groups pass by on their way to the park or some other place where they would hang out together, you sighed faintly, watching Marinette and Alya come out, talking about the latest update to the Ladyblog, Alya’s blog all about the superhero Ladybug. Suddenly Marinette held up a finger, walking over to you. “Hi! You’re (Y/n), aren’t you?” “Uh… yeah. Marinette, right? I sit behind you in class.” You said quietly. “I know! I’ve actually been wanting to talk to you for a while. Would you like to come to my house with Alya and I?” Your heart practically skipped a beat. Finally, someone who wanted to hang out! “Would I!” You said excitedly. Marinette grabbed your hand, pulling you over to Alya, who continued talking about her blog. 

Wow, what a day. You had gone back to Marinette’s house, and the three of you had spent hours talking about nothing in particular. But now it was time for you to head home. You picked up your backpack, slinging it over your shoulder. “I had fun, but I have to go now. Bye Mari, bye Alya!” You said as you opened the hatch and went down the stairs. “Bye Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!” You called to Mari’s parents, opening the door, beginning the walk back to your home. 

When you got home, you flicked on the news, sitting on the couch and playing with your anklet. Your Kwami, Aesyth, slipped from your backpack and watched with you. “...sightings of another villain at the top of the Eiffel Tower. We can only hope that Ladybug and Chat Noir will arrive in time to stop him. Cops have arrived on the scene to..” you flicked the TV off and thundered up the stairs to your room. “You heard that, Aesyth?” You murmured to the white winged Kwami, who nodded. “Now’s our chance to do something, (y/n)!” She said, and you grinned. “Alright Aesyth, wings up!” 

You stood a distance away from where Ladybug waited, tapping her foot. “Where is that darn cat?” She muttered. You took this opportunity to open your wings, flying over to her. She jumped slightly. “Chat, what have I told you about sneaking up on me?” She asked, turning around. Her eyes widened as she saw you. “Uh, you aren’t Chat. Who are you?” You were quiet for less than half a second. “Angel Blanc,” you replied, twisting the tips of your white sneakers into the rooftop. “Well, nice to meet you, Angel. I’m Ladybug. And this-“ she gestured to the figure who had just landed next to her. “Is Chat Noir.” The figure stepped closer into the light, giving a small bow. “Hello.” The dark cat said with a smile. You smiled back, giving him a small wave. Ladybug suddenly pulled out her yoyo. “The Akuma is this way!” She called back to you, swinging off. You grinned, opening your wings and following her, Chat not far behind. 

“Chat!” Ladybug cried as the akumatized victim, a villain named Blackwing, scooped the cat up and threw him into the nearby river. Her eyes narrowed and she whipped out her yoyo. “Lucky charm!” She called, and a black and red spotted rope dropped into her hands. You watched as she scanned her surroundings, then tossed one of the ends of the rope over to you. You caught it and looked at her blankly. She ducked under a swing from Blackwing, then raised an eyebrow, gesturing at the Eiffel Tower, miming tying a knot. You grinned, flying up and tying a secure knot around one of the bars as Ladybug tied an extendable loop, then tossed it to you. “Hold it open!” She called, then picked up a decently sized white rock that practically glowed in the moonlight. “Hey Blackwing!” She called, earning the attention of the villain, who started toward her. “Go fetch!” She cried, just as you got into position with the loop open, then hurled the rock through the loop, Blackwing honing in on it and following it. When he got close enough to the loop, you yanked it to the side, pinning one of his wings and tightening the loop around his wings. He swiftly plummeted to the ground and you dropped the rope, diving down and catching him just before he hit the ground, prying a small gemstone from his talons and tossing it to Ladybug. She caught it, chucking it to the ground, a small shard breaking off. The corrupted butterfly flew out. “No more evildoing for you, little Akuma” She said quietly, slinging her yoyo out. “Time to de-evilize!” She cried, trapping the Akuma in her yoyo. “Gotcha!” She ran her finger down the center, and it opened, a white butterfly flying up. She smiled faintly. “Bye bye, little butterfly”. Chat climbed back onto solid ground, spitting out water. “Man, what a cat-astrophe” he muttered, then looked at Ladybug. “You get the Akuma, bugaboo?” He said, walking over and wrapping an arm around her. She slipped away, letting his arm fall. “No thanks to you, kitty” she said with a teasing smile, walking over to you. “Good job out there.” She said. You smiled. “I’m still surprised I did so well for my first time…” you said. You glanced down as your anklet flashed, signaling your lack of time. Similarly, Chat and Ladybug’s miraculouses did the same. You waved, stepping away. “Later!” You called as you opened your wings, flying away.

The next day at school, Alya and Mari approached you. Alya was grinning ear to ear. “Have you heard? There’s a new hero!” She said, then pulled out her phone, pulling up last nights news broadcast, which showed you and Ladybug working together to catch the villain. You smiled lightly. “That’s so cool!” You said as the three of you walked to class.


	2. Authors Note

I figured I’d let you guys know, the updates for this story will be few and far between. This is just something I decided to do in my spare time (which because of school, I don’t get a lot of) so if I don’t update as fast as you’d like me to, I’m sorry. I will try and get out chapters as often as I can, but I don’t know how often that will be. I may write parts and just post those parts as I write them, and if I get lucky, there might be longer or multiple chapters at certain points, but that’s not something that will happen often. Hope you guys understand


End file.
